


Album 2: Jesus of the Back Alley.

by NukeRose



Series: War Paint [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeRose/pseuds/NukeRose
Summary: The lyrics to the bands second album. Including commentary from Jude, Connor and the others.Posted due to request made in a PM on Fanfiction.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody asked me whether I had actually written lyrics to the songs on the albums Jude and Connor's band made in War Paint. When I responded yes, they requested I post them. So, here they are.

**_"Jax: Corruption. Now, that song is one of Jude's. Another one of his rant songs. Wrote it before we'd even finished high school, long before the band was formed. He wrote the bulk of the lyrics while watching the 2016 presidential election. We were all at his house watching and praying that Trump didn't win. Trump wasn't in favor of gay marriage, you see. And that hatred for him was a given, given that our group of friends only contained about five straight people: Castor, Daria, Taylor, Colin and I. Even Jude's moms, two women who are normally very docile when it comes to that kind of thing, were practically spitting venom at that swine over the television._ **

**_Connor: That was the first time I'd ever heard Lena say the word f**ck, too._ **

**_Jude: Shocked the hell out of me. Anyway, Trump had just won Florida, and I started scribbling the words on a napkin with a ballpoint pen. Later, Trump won, and while we all despaired, I rewrote the words on a piece of paper, and put it in my desk and forgot about it. Years later, we're trying to write our second album and I'm digging through boxes of my old stuff and I find the paper it's written on. I brought it to the other guys, and they wrote the music to it."_ **

**Interview Transcript, 2027.**

Song #1: "Corruption" by Jude Stevens Adams Foster.

The freedom we know and love is dead  
Drained by government corruption  
Tyranny takes its place instead  
Creating and reaping all destruction 

Truth and justice are destroyed  
By those the government have employed  
Our rights and freedom's been erased  
And our honor's been defaced

Corruption.

Evil lays waste to all we see  
Fueled by pockets filled by greed  
You'll be who they say you are to be  
Or you'll hit the floor and bleed

Congress bickering like children  
Failing to make any decisions  
Their sworn oaths they desecrate  
Just for power to consolidate

Corruption.

Incapable of compromise  
They are an institution we despise  
Only caring when it serves their need  
Their greed and evil take the lead

Poisoned morals lead their charge  
Desecrating their lawful oaths  
Immoral monsters still at large  
Spawning evil and death.

Corruption.

Poisoning all who join their ranks  
What's next? Killing all who disagree?  
Or rolling into towns with tanks  
Shooting and leveling all you see

It's got to stop, or soon we'll pay  
This once great nation's gonna die  
From an evil hardly kept at bay  
Repent, or kiss your life goodbye.

Corruption. Corruption.

****************************

**_"Jude: Ugh. It seems like it's going to be a running gag in this band. Every album there's going to be one song on it that Castor wrote that Connor and I fucking hate._ **

**_Connor: Yeah, Castor is probably the only reason why we list Slayer as one our influences._ **

**_Jude: There is a story behind it though. When we were in our senior year there was a shooting at our school. Twenty people were killed, thirteen of which were children. It's something that traumatized all of us to the *enth degree, and it's something we'll never be able to get over. This song was Castor basically describing what he hoped was going to happen to the bastards who shot up our school, for the rest of eternity in hell._ **

**_Connor: I mean, I do kind of get it. That Castor was angry, is still angry. We're all still angry. The youngest kid lost that day was like, twelve years old. We all lost a bit of ourselves that day. Jude and I, along with our friends… we were among the students that fought back. Jude knocked one of the shooters out with a chemistry book when the slime cornered me in a bathroom. We took his guns and fought our way out. We… we each killed one of them in our flight to safety. Some of the other students, and even some of the teachers, called us all heroes. It's something that's gonna haunt all of us until the day we all are dead."_ **

**Interview Transcript, 2027.**

Song #2: "Torture (Part 1)" by Castor Johnson.

Your broken cries  
Echo through the night  
As you lose the fight  
And beg to die.

You're deprived by your tormentors  
Of the bliss of nonexistence,  
With psychopathic evil acts  
That shatter the mind's resistance.

Torture.  
They savor your cries,  
As your sanity dies.

On to the next  
Great torture toy,  
An ancient device  
That they employ.

Bye bye, Bitch,  
Bye bye.  
The iron maiden  
Is where you will die.

They stabbed your eyes.  
Infectious disease  
Is then injected into the blood.  
While your skin is eaten  
By hydrochloric acid.

They ignore your cries,  
They ignore your pleas,  
As your body falls with a thud.  
Your body and mind beaten,  
Until your brain turns rancid.

Torture.  
They savor your cries,  
As your sanity dies.

On to the next  
Great torture toy,  
An ancient device  
That they employ.

Bye bye, Bitch,  
Bye bye.  
The iron maiden  
Is where you will die.

Butchered on an old metal table,  
With rusty tools, and crusty knives.  
Pumped with drugs to keep you stable,  
You try to scream, you're unable.

They removed your limbs,  
And stuck you in the maiden.  
You scream in agony,  
As the spikes pierce your body.

Torture.  
They savor your cries,  
As your sanity dies.

On to the next  
Great torture toy,  
An ancient device  
That they employ.

Bye bye, Bitch,  
Bye bye.  
The iron maiden  
Is where you will die.

*****************

**_"Connor: I love that song. I wrote that song the day after my baby brother Andy was born. It was basically my vow to protect him and make sure he stayed safe as he grew up. Andy was a miracle, because I had thought for the longest time that my parents would never be together again, and I would always be an only child. I can't tell you how glad I am that I was wrong. So the day he came home, I sat next to his crib and watched him sleep. He woke up and started crying, and I sang to him to put him back to sleep. Afterwards I wrote down what I sang to him and it became this song._ **

**_Jude: Andy was born the day after our senior prom. When Connor held him for the first time… it was the only time I've seen Connor fall in love with somebody who isn't me. He adores his little brother. Everybody in the band does._ **

**_Jax: He's almost became the unofficial band mascot behind Wally."_ **

**Interview Transcript, 2027.**

Song #3: "Solemn Vow (Sweet Child)" by Connor Stevens Adams Foster.

Kneeling here  
In the here and now,  
I hereby swear a solemn vow,  
To protect and cherish you  
For as long as I live,  
And gift you all the love  
That my heart can give.

Sweet child,  
Sleep away.  
Tomorrow brings  
A brand new day.

Baby boy,  
Dream away.  
The greatest days  
Are on their way

I'll defend you  
With all I can give.  
There is no crime  
You could commit,  
That I couldn't find  
In my heart to forgive.

Sweet child,  
Sleep away.  
Tomorrow brings  
A brand new day.

Baby boy,  
Dream away.  
The greatest days  
Are on their way

If this vow I make,  
I should ever fail,  
I will not live  
To tell the tale.

If the vow I make,  
I should ever break,  
I give the lord  
My soul to take.

Sweet child,  
Sleep away.  
Tomorrow brings  
A brand new day.

Baby boy,  
Dream away.  
The greatest days  
Are on their way

Sweet child,  
Sleep away.  
Tomorrow brings  
A brand new day.

Baby boy,  
Dream away.  
The greatest days  
Are on their way

****************** 

**_"Connor: Okay, Song 4 on the album was Jesus of The Back Alley, right?_ **

**_Jude: That song was apparently a nightmare to write. It's one of the three songs on the album that Connor and I didn't have a part in writing. Hell, we're the only ones who didn't have a part in writing this piano ballad. It took them a good couple weeks to write the piano parts to it. It almost reminds me of that one really long Guns N' Roses song from Use Your Illusion II. What was it called…? I can't believe I'm spacing on this._ **

**_Connor: Estranged?_ **

**_Jude: Yeah, that's it. Thanks babe. It's also the longest song on the album. Clocks in at just over ten minutes long._ **

**_Jax: They aren't kidding about being the only ones out of this one, either. It was the whole band, plus Jude's older brothers: Brandon Adams Foster, who is a well known pianist and composer, and Jesus Adams Foster, who is a rather well known actor. This song was kind of our "Fade to Black" moment, you know? The first time we ever showed a spiritual side to our sound. First song that had pianos on it…_ **

**_Connor: And god, were some people pissed off._ **

**_Jax: Fuck them though. They don't like it, don't buy the damned CD."_ **

**Interview Transcript, 2027.**

Song#4: "Jesus Of The Back Alley". by Jackson Finnegan, Austin Beverly, Jeremy Robertson, Castor Johnson, Jesus Adams Foster, and Brandon Adams Foster.

Young boy crying,  
Sitting on the ground.  
Cowering in the dark .

He's lost, sad and alone,  
His heart hidden in a place  
Where no hope is found.

A light shines down,  
Bathing the alley in light.  
Then the light is gone  
Revealing a man in white.

Jesus of the Back Alley arrives

Jesus of the Back Alley,  
Offers him a hand.  
He lifts him to his feet,  
Helping him to stand.

He says, "My dear child,"  
"Why do you cry?"  
The boy meets his gaze,  
Releasing a sad sigh.

"I have no home."  
Comes the boy's sad reply.  
"My family doesn't love me."  
He sighs and looks to the sky.

"I pray day in and day out,  
But sometimes I wonder  
What it's all even about.  
Why bother? No one cares.

They were supposed to love me."  
The boy sobbed sadly,  
"I can't help who I was born to be.  
Now, I'm alone and nobody cares."

"Ah but child, I care."  
Comes the soft swift reply,  
"For the tears of a lost child,  
This old man cannot bear."

"Take my hand,  
And you shall see  
A kingdom of gold.

A safe place for you,  
Where you can live  
With no fear.

A safe place for you,  
Where you can run wild.  
A place where you can play,  
And act like a child."

The boy looks weary,  
As he wipes his teary eyes.  
He doesn't trust easily,  
For he feels that's unwise.

"Why should I trust you?"  
The boy asked softly,  
"How do I know you'll do  
What you're promising to?"

"I swear, I've never lied.  
I swear it to you.  
I'll do just the thing,  
I promise to do."

Light consumed them.  
When they opened their eyes,  
They stood in a kingdom  
Perched high in the skies.

The boy laughed,  
As he took in its beauty.  
"We've arrived, my child.  
For you, I've done my duty."

The child ran  
Laughing as he played.  
Jesus smiled,  
At the child he saved.

"You've done good,  
My dearest son."  
His father said,  
"Giving a home  
To the poor little one.  
Here, he will find  
The love that he lacks."

Jesus turned and smiled,  
His father smiling back.

***********************

 

**_"Jude: This song should come with a warning label. What not to do._ **

**_Connor: Yeah, because you nearly f*****g did it. This song is what happens when Jude, his brother Jesus and our old friend Ritchie Holmes sit down together and write a song the day after the three of them went on a ridiculous bender._ **

**_Jesus: They were opening for Guns N' Roses. It was the big farewell tour. Jude got a call from Slash, asking if they were interested in opening. Jude said hell yes. It was the night after the opening show in Vegas. We all went to the bar to celebrate._ **

**_Connor: We all started drinking, and we didn't stop. We rediscovered the reason Jude had always been warned away from drinking Jägermeister. According to witnesses we talked to later, including Slash and Duff McKagan, we were acting like slimy punks. Hence the title of the song. Anyway, we all woke up the next morning in hotel rooms that weren't even ours, with monster hangovers, Ritchie couldn't find any of his clothes and his boyfriend was pissed the f**k off, Jesus was passed out on the coffee table, his boyfriend Cody was passed out under the kitchen table, and Jude was curled up around the base of the toilet in a pool of vomit._ **

**_Jude: Oh, get off your high horse, Connor. You got just as drunk as us. Remind me again, where you woke up?_ **

**_Connor:… uh. I don't think anybody would be interested in…_ **

**_Jude: Connor…_ **

**_Connor: Okay, fine! I woke up on the roof! But at least I wasn't covered in sick!_ **

**_Jesus: And this is why they always had either Brandon or I come along to all of the shows. To make sure they didn't burn the city to the ground afterwards._ **

**_[Jude and Connor punch Jesus]"_ **

**Interview Transcript, 2027.**

"Punk" by Jesus Adams Foster, Jude Stevens Adams Foster, Ritchie Holmes.

Wake up in a basement  
As you drown in piss and shit.  
You'd figure you'd be smarter now  
But you can't seem to quit.

Because you're a punk,  
(You're a punk!)  
You're life's just one big  
Piece of fucking junk.

So, swill a deadly cocktail  
Made of vodka, coke and pills.  
Choke it down you fuckin' swine,  
It'll help you with the chills.

Because you're a punk,  
(You're a punk!)  
You're life's just one big  
Piece of fucking junk.

And now days are long,  
And nights are longer.  
The high's worn off,  
You need it stronger.

Because you're a punk,  
(You're a punk!)  
You're life's just one big  
Piece of fucking junk.

Choking on your vomit,  
As you lay in bed and sweat.  
You're so sick, and need to quit,  
But you didn't care a bit.

Because you're a punk,  
(You're a punk!)  
You're life's just one big  
Piece of fucking junk.

********************* 

**_"Jax: That song is basically filler. It's a fast paced thrasher that I threw together to throw on the album. Not many people ever actually remember that song, and we've only played it live, like, twice._ **

**_Connor: Yeah, it's one of the forgotten ones to be honest._ **

**_Jude: I actually like that song. The guitar solo on that song was really well done. It's not bad for a song that Jax wrote in five minutes."_ **

**Interview Transcript 2027.**

Song #6: "Dishonor" by Jackson Finnegan.

Who's shield I've defaced  
Who's honor I've disgraced  
Who's existence I've erased  
They all die!

I'm at the end of the road  
I don't think I can stand  
The weight of this load  
When will it end?

I blackened my name,  
With the soot of dishonor  
DISHONOR!

To hell may this soul return  
Cease this disaster  
In its fires shall it burn  
Demon return to your master

A victim of circumstance  
Caught in my demon's trance  
Bow slave, Bow to my power  
Your putrid soul I shall devour

I blackened my name,  
With the soot of dishonor  
DISHONOR!

You'll not survive this encounter  
I taste your soul  
I shall deflower  
In glee I see in fear you cower

Above you shall I always tower  
Your life is mine  
Your mind and soul  
I shall deflower  
And ruin all whom you empower

*****************

_**"Connor: That song, uh... the original was written right after the shooting at our school. It was me describing the way I would feel if I lost Jude. It was probably the first or second thing I ever wrote, and it was a great catharsis at the time, because we were all in such rough shape. The shooting caused us to turn to each other for help and comfort, and together we started writing and healing through the band we'd eventually form together. When we were making the album, I remembered this one. I found the notebook I'd written it in, and read it. I reworked it, changed the lyrics a bit. It became this sort of portrait of a man who's lost his beloved and has lost the will to live.** _

_**Jude: When he showed me the lyrics he'd come up with, I cried. I cried and I hugged him for about an hour until we both fell asleep. The song is an emotional experience for all of us. It took us a week to record the vocals because we could barely make it through a verse without crying."** _

**Interview Transcript 2027.  
**

Song #7: "Loss" by Connor Stevens Adams Foster.

I remember the day  
When I first met you.  
I couldn't help myself  
And I fell in love with you.

When I didn't know what to do,  
You were always there for me.  
Teaching me to be  
Who I was born to be.

Now it's too late.  
I could finally see  
All the things  
You gave up for me.

When I was with you  
I felt so free,  
But then I lost you.  
Without you,  
Where would I be?

When I lost you  
It ripped my soul.  
You love me, I loved you too.  
Nothing can fill the hole.

You were my soul mate,  
Our love so true.  
Our meeting was fate,  
That day my heart flew.

You were my light  
In a life of dark.  
An angelic sight  
That left his mark.

You stood by me  
In my darkest hour.  
You truly saved me  
With your love's power.

When I met you,  
I couldn't help,  
But stop and stare.  
Now, I've lost you.  
It's a pain I can't bear.

When I lost you  
It ripped my soul.  
You love me, I loved you too.  
Nothing can fill the hole.

You were my soul mate,  
Our love so true.  
Our meeting was fate,  
That day my heart flew.

Now I've lost you  
All I feel is sorrow.  
Goodbye my love,  
I'll see you soon tomorrow.

I feel so sad,  
There was nothing I could do.  
The love we had...  
I can't live without you.

I realized it now,  
Why all I can do is cry,  
Why it hurts so bad now.  
It's hard to say goodbye.  
It's hard to say goodbye.

When I lost you  
It ripped my soul.  
You love me, I loved you too.  
Nothing can fill the hole.

You were my soul mate,  
Our love so true.  
Our meeting was fate,  
That day my heart flew.

Now I've lost you  
All I feel is sorrow.  
Goodbye me love,  
I'll see you soon, tomorrow.  
I'll see you soon, tomorrow.  
I'll see you soon, tomorrow.

**********************

**_"Jude: Forever is another song of Connor's. It was another one from his archive of ones he'd wrote for me._ **

**_Connor: I have a folder full of poems that are all basically love letters to him, because I'm the dorky, cheesy guy who writes love poems to his husband._ **

**_Jax: Ugh. I'm getting cavities sitting here watching you two._ **

**_Jude: Oh shut up. You and Daria are a thousand times worse than we are._ **

**_Jax: ... I admit nothing."_ **

**Interview Transcript 2027.**

Song #8: "Forever" by Connor Stevens Adams Foster.

No more sunshine,  
A life filled with pain.  
Suffering was all I felt,  
And it was driving me insane.

Everything was bathed in darkness,  
A swirling dark whirlpool of sadness.  
I'd lost the one I gave my heart to,  
And now it's shattered on the ground.

Then I was blessed with you,  
And you were cursed with me,  
You've always brought out the best in me.

I fell for you and you fell for me,  
You were the glue that put me back together,  
I'll fight 'till the death to keep you forever.

Forever.

You were sent from heaven by the grace of god,  
To rebuild a dark and broken soul,  
Whose trauma and days of death gone by  
Had taken an increasing toll.

Your love resealed the cracks left in my heart,  
That his death had ripped and torn apart.  
I'll never be able to repay the debt I owe you,  
So I promise my soul and all I have to you.

I was blessed with you,  
You were cursed with me,  
You've always brought out the best in me.

I fell for you and you fell for me,  
You were the glue that put me back together,  
I'll fight till the death to keep you forever.

Forever


End file.
